Chocolate
by KitsueDanna.Katsu
Summary: Jamas se le ocurrio entrar a esa tienda, pero los probmeas sentimentales y la ocasion de ese dia lo obligaron. Aviso: LEMMON YAOI


**Bueno aquí les traigo mi primera historia, para variar yaoi y con…mi primer lemon! Asi que **_**be nice, please**_

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece.**

**Setting: Canon**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

Se escuchaba un ruido de comerciales en una pantalla plana, colocada sobre una mesa de mármol bastante grande y refinada. De hecho toda la habitación estaba adornada con exquisito gusto, y el color miel, mas los colores palidos, sin llegar a ser demasiado fuertes, adornaban aquella estancia que pertenecia al living, había una pequeña mesita que separaba ambos sillones, de un color crema y sobre estos cojines rojos que daban la apariencia de ser realmente comodos.

Y sobre uno de estos sillones se encontraba un rubio, vestido sencillamente con unos jeans negros, y una polera de manga larga color hueso, mas una bufanda gris en su cuello. Su cabello estaba semi amarrado en una coleta alta y sus ojos azules observando la pantalla, mientras fruncia ligeramente el ceño. Y con la mano derecha sujetaba el control de la televisión, colocando suavemente el dedo pulgar sobre el botón de cambiar, vacilando si cambiarle al canal o no, ya que últimamente estaban dando solo comerciales. Estuvo a punto de aventar el control contra la televisión sino fuera por que su consciencia le decía que no lo hiciera, y sino fuera por que la propaganda se termino dando paso a los avances de las noticias, las cuales hablaban de que la Galeria ''_Open your Imagination'' _había hecho furor entre los amantes del arte.

Deidara dio un bufido al ver aquello, últimamente era de lo único que las noticias hablaban, aunque en el interior se sentía algo culpable. Deberia estar contento por la fama de aquella galería, la cual pertenecia a Sasori , su pareja sentimental.

Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que a su galería le iba bien, auqneu en realidad estaba molesto por otra razón: Sasori pasaba mas en su galería que con él. Y si bien Sasori ya tenia un trabajo, esa galeria la abrió mas por una cuestión de Hobby y también por una apuesta que le hizo a Deidara, diciéndole que le demostraría que la gente apreciaba mas el arte eterno, que el efímero. Y si bien esa apuesta por parte de Sasori fue algo infantil, el pelirrojo sabia perfectamente lo que hacia.

Deidara volvió a suspirar, y trato de cambiar el canal, pero nuevamente otro avance de noticias salio. En este salía un periodista entrevistando a algunas mujeres que prácticamente se escondían de las cámaras, al entrar en una tienda de cosas eróticas, y románticas.

El rubio observo con mas curiosidad la pantalla, ya que el camarógrafo había salido de la tienda, grabando la fachada de aquel lugar…que no era ni mas ni menos ¡que la tienda a dos cuadras de su apartamento!

¿Por qué razón estaban filmando aquel lugar?

-Señorita ¿a que ha venido a esta tienda?-preguntaba el periodista a una chica de cabellos castaños. La chica solo se ruborizo.

-Pues… por que quiero darle una sorpresa a mi novio-contesto la chica alegremente, mientras desaparecia por unas estanterías llenas de rosas. Perfumes y cremas.

El periodista entrevisto a varias mujeres mas, recibiendo similares respuestas. Deidara se preguntaba por que estaban filmando aquella tienda, que si bien Deidara pasaba frente a ella cada vez que volvia del trabajo, nunca se había atrevido a entrar por el contenido que había en ella.

-Ya lo escucharon mujeres, deben tomar la delantera en este tan especial dia-dijo el reportero con una sonrisa. Deidara ladeo la cabeza- Y para los olvidadizos, recuerde darle una sorpresa a su pareja, San Valentin es solo una vez al año-finalizo el reportero.

Deidara analizo cada una de sus palabras… ¡SAN VALENTIN! ¡Oh no, se le había olvidado aquel dia!

Se levanto de su sillón, apagando la televisión, pensando rápidamente en un regalo para Sasori, eran las cuatro y Sasori llegaba a las ocho, debía hacer los preparativos necesarios, luego de pensar mucho. Su animo volvió a decaer, Sasori no merecia que le diera una sorpresa, últimamente estos días habían tenido muchas peleas, todo por culpa de que no pasaban tiempo juntos, por la estúpida galería de Sasori que succionaba todo su tiempo, y es que ¡¿A quien se le ocurria abrir una galería, cuando estaba de vacaciones?

Volvio a sentarse pesadamente en el sillón, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, hasta que el estomago le rugio, asi que con pereza se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y…nada.

Para rematar el dia, se le había olvidado hacer las compras.

-_Perfecto hum…-_dijo fastidiado, y colocándose un abrigo, cogio las llaves y su billetera, saliendo de su apartamento. Caminando directo al ascensor, para luego presionar el botón que lo haría llegar al primer piso.

En la bajada, lo acompaño la típica música suave de los ascensores.

Din Don

Ese sonido significaba que ya había llegado al piso, la puerta metalica se abrió, y le mostro el Lobby, salio de aquel edificio y de inmediato una fría brisa levanto sus cabellos.

Deidara respiro profundamente, y luego se dirigio hacia el SuperMercado, que quedaba a unos 3 cuadras.

Se acomodo la bufanda aun mas a su cuello, esos días había estado haciendo frio.

Con paso rápido, paso la primera cuadra, en donde unas chicas vestidas de rojo les ofrecieron unas flores, diciendo: -_Toma la delantera este dia-_

El oji azul resoplo molesto, ya que lo habían confundido con una mujer, ya que en ese dia eran siempre los hombres los que regalaban chocolates o rosas, y el hecho de que le dijeran que tomara la delantera, es porque lo habían confundido. Igualmente recibió la flor, fingiendo una sonrisa, esta era una rosa.

-_Odio las rosas hum, son demasiado comunes hum, y lo peor de todo es que a Sasori No Danna le gustan, no puedo entenderlo hum…-_boto la rosa en un basurero cercano y siguió caminando, repasando mentalmente la lista de las cosas que debía comprar en el supermercado, y a la vez sacando la cuenta de lo que le saldria.

Paso la segunda cuadra, mientras repasaba la lista de los viveres, cuando de pronto otra chica vestida de rojo, le volvió a entregar una flor, diciéndole lo mismo que la primera.

-_No debería haber botado esa flor hum, ahora se me van a aparecer miles de chicas entregándome flores y diciendo que tome la delantera hum-_observo la flor cuidadosamente y siguió caminando.

''…_Toma la delantera…''_

A esa frase le dio otro significado.

¿Acaso el debía tomar la delantera y buscar una solución a sus problemas de pareja?

Resoplo resignado, y se dio cuenta que hacia mucho que había dejado de caminar, se dio cuenta de que estaba parado frente a una tienda, y no cualquier tienda, sino a la que había mostrado en la televisión.

Observo un poco el interior con curiosidad, la misma que lo embargaba cada vez que pasaba frente a ella. Por un momento su cuerpo se movio solo, y puso un pie dentro de aquel lugar, pero pronto reacciono y retrocedio.

-_Esto es para maricas hum…-_dijo bajito, y se devolvió sobre sus pasos, retomando el camino.

-_Sasori tiene la culpa de ser trabajólico hum, si no fuera por su estúpida galería estaría disfrutando de sus vacaciones…Por Kamisama esta de vacaciones y se consigue otro trabajo ¡Esta loco hum! Y para peor, ya ni pasamos tiempo juntos hum…-_esa idea lo amargo, tiro y aplasto la flor que metros atrás le habían entregado, y llego pronto a la tercera cuadra, en donde se encontraba el SuperMercado.

Pronto se vio frente al enorme local, y se le acercaron tres chicas mas, vestidas de rojo, entregándole flores.

-_Estas chicas me van a volver loco hum-_penso y entro rápidamente al local, en donde se notaba que estaba puesta la calefacción, por el brusco cambio de ambiente. El lugar estaba decorado de varios corazones, ositos que decía Te Quiero, mas chocolates de lo normal, y todas esas cosas típicas de aquel dia.

El rubio volvió a repasar la lista de alimentos en su cabeza, pasando por alto los decorativos.

Se adentro en una de las estanterías, y allí comenzó su compra.

OOoOoOoO

-_Esto esta muy pesado hum!- _se quejo molesto por la gran cantidad de cosas que había ido a comprar a la tienda, estuvo aproximadamente 3 horas, eligiendo entre lo mas barato, lo mas caro, mejor o menor calidad, etc.

Ya venia por la segunda cuadra, cuando vio que una chica estaba con unas flores, no estaba de humor para recibir otra flor mas, y al ver que la chica se acercaba a entregarle nuevamente una, se refugio en la primera tienda que vio.

Ya dentro, respiro aliviado, y dejo las bolsas de las compras en el suelo, para luego volver a tomarlas. Cuando observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había entrado a aquella tienda que siempre evitaba.

En ese momento se le ocurrio salir, pero varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente.

'' …_.Toma la delantera….''_

_Peleas de pareja…._

_Vacaciones…_

_San Valentin…_

_Sasori…._

Su pensamiento dio un giro de 360º, y Deidara por fin se decidio, era ahora o nunca, Sasori llegaría en una hora mas a casa, y el debía hacer algo para mejorar la relación que llevaban, o sino…rompimiento…

Esa posibilidad lo hizo pensar mas en la solución, asi que comenzó a buscar en las estanterías algo que sirviera, solo encontró inciensos, sales de baño, cremas y petalos de rosas.

Con algo de fastidio tomo el frasco de rosas rojas, un incienso y velas, estuvo a punto de ir donde la cajera a pagar su compra, pero un paquete le llamo la atención, era un paquete en forma de corazón, que traía dos brochas pequeñas, y a un lado de esta, un frasco con un liquido café, leyó el envase, decía: Chocolate semi-liquido.

Tomo aquel paquete, y fue donde la cajera a pagar por los productos, ya comprados estos, salió rápidamente de la tienda en dirección a su apartamento para arreglarlo todo.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasori entro a la casa lanzando el llavero a uno de los sillones, para luego recostarse en el sillón y frotarse las sienes, vio que el apartamento estaba vacio. Asi que llamo a Deidara varias veces, al ver que este no contestaba, pensó que tal vez había salido de fiesta con algunos amigos, por lo que se levanto a tomar el teléfono, pero, sintió un extraño olor proveniente de su habitación, se asomo por el pasillo que lo llevaba a su cuarto, y vio que este estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa.

Los siguió y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sintiendo el olor a incienso, y viendo que su pieza estaba adornada con velas, y sobre su cama mas pétalos de rosa.

-¿Deidara…?-pregunto, y se acerco a la cama, mirando alrededor. Cuando de pronto unas manos cálidas lo empujaron suavemente, recostándolo en la cama.

Sasori sintió unos labios besarlo apasionada y tiernamente, correspondiendo de inmediato, sabiendo de quien provenían esos besos.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, Sasori miro a los ojos a Deidara que estaba sobre el, únicamente con pantalones.

-¿Amor, que haces?-dijo el pelirrojo con dulzura, Deidara le sonrio dulcemente y volvió a besarlo, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Por su parte Sasori comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, sacándole risitas al rubio, y luego lo posiciono debajo de el, mientras besaba el cuello del rubio, sacándole gemidos, mientras sus manos recorrían el torso desnudo de su amado, y Deidara como podía, le quitaba aquella camisa, botón por botón, Sasori lo ayudo, sacándosela de un tirón, y volviendo a colocar todo su cuerpo sobre el rubio.

Deidara estab enloqueciendo de placer ahora, Sasori volvió a besarlo, adentrando su lengua por entre sus labios, invitando a su lengua a jugar, danzar en un baile placentero y rítmico, mientras de sus labios salían gemidos suaves por la maestria con la que su Sasori lo besaba.

De pronto sintió como las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a bajar, hasta por encima de su pantalón, comenzando a acariciar su miembro. Deidara ahora si gimio, pero esto aun no comenzaba, el también comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Sasori dejándolo solo en boxers, mientras de un suave empujon se colocaba encima del pelirrojo.

-¿Deidara que hac?- el rubio lo callo con un beso, y luego bajo a su torso, repartiendo besos, y dejando un camino de saliva alrededor de su ombligo, provocando gemidos por parte del pelirrojo, con una mano comenzó a masajear por encima del bóxer el miembro de Sasori, que gemia el nombre del rubio, por el placer que le estaban dando, pero…luego su cuerpo se tenso, al sentir un liquido tibio sobre su abdomen, levanto la cabeza para ver que ocurria, y vio a Deidara trazando dibujos sobre su abdomen con una brocha llena de lo que parecía ser chocolate semi-liquido. El rubio luego de terminada su obra de chocolate, observo al pelirrojo lujuriosamente y este le devolvió la mirada expectante.

Agacho su cabeza hacia el torso del pelirrojo, dándole una ultima mirada, para luego comenzar a lamer el chocolate del cuerpo del pelirrojo, provocando que este tirara su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer.

Sintio las lamidas de Deidara, y luego cayo en cuenta de que parecía uke, asi que de un movimiento volvió a colocarse sobre Deidara, buscando con la mirada el frasco de chocolate y quitándole la brocha, comenzando el a trazar los dibujos, los cuales los repartio desde el cuello del rubio hasta el borde del pantalón. Beso a Deidara con pasión desenfrenada, y luego comenzó a bajar, hasta llegar nuevamente a su cuello, comenzando a lamer el chocolate dejando en ese lugar, aprovechando para dar algunas mordidas a su cuello, que Deidara agradeció con gemidos, mientras bajaba lentamente a su abdomen, devorando todo el rastro de chocolate dejado anteriormente, hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, los cuales también saco.

Ahora ambos estaban en boxers, Sasori se entretuvo un rato, acariciando el miembro ya erecto de Deidara, observando como el rubio gemia su nombre, y ver como su espalda se arqueaba, aprovechando de lamer sus botones rosados. Pero Sasori era un hombre impaciente, y necesitaba escuchar a Deidara gemir con mas fuerza, asi que también le quito sus boxers.

Sasori observo a su angel: cabello alborotado, sudado, dándole a su piel un brillo excitante, y Deidara con la boca entre abierta. Sin dejar de mirarlo volvió a tomar el frasco y la brocha, colocando gran parte del chocolate sobre el miembro de Deidara, el cual reacciono con un sobresalto.

Sasori le dirgio una mirada a Deidara, le dio un beso que por poco le quita el aliento al oji azul, y luego bajo nuevamente a su miembro comenzando a lamerlo desde la punta. Al instante Deidara gimio el nombre de Sasori.

-ahhhh….-

Sasori comenzó a lamer su miembro de arriba abajo, sacando todo el chocolate antes ahí derramado, pero al ver que Deidara torpemente, y entre gemidos intentaba tomar sus cabellos, engulló totalmente el miembro de su pareja, sacándole a Deidara un placentero y sonoro gemido, provocando el pelirrojo se excitara aun mas, y succionara con fuerza, hasta que sintió que Deidara le advertia que pronto se correría, pero a Sasori no le importo, y pronto vio su boca lleno de ese liquido blanquecino.

Volvio a bservar a Deidara, que ya estaba cegado de placer, repartio besos por su rostro, y sintió las manos de su amante intentando sacar a su amante la ultima prenda que le quedaba.

Y asi lo hizo.

Sasori miro a Deidara y luego coloco dos dedos en su boca, para que Deidara los lamiera, lo cual hizo muy sugestivamente, para luego sacarlos y colocarlos en su entrada.

Primero un dedo.

Deidara se aferro a la espalda del pelirrojo, y este beso su cuello.

Dos dedos, y los movio de forma circular para dilatar la entrada.

Ahora Deidara arañaba su espalda.

Y el ultimo dedo.

Deidara grito su nombre, y Sasori lo beso.

Coloco las piernas del rubio en sus caderas, y el lo penetro, entro suavemente, para que el cuerpo de Deidara se acostumbrara, entrando luego por completo, comenzando a moverse, en un vaivén.

En un principio Deidara gimio entre el dolor y el placer, Sasori lo masturbo para contrarrestar ese dolor, mientras repartia besos en su cuello que también lo calmaron.

Empezo con embestidas lentas.

-ahhh m-mas…-gimio su angel, y Sasori comenzó a moverse aun mas rápido, los gemidoa de ambos aumentaron, la habitación subio de temperatuea, y solo se oian los rechinidos de un colchón, y los nombre de ambos sujetos gritados con placer, confundiéndose entre gemidos, nombre y rechinidos.

Las embestidas, fueron haciéndose mas veloces, mas profundas, y Deidara estaba como poseído de placer, arqueaba la espalda a cada embestida, y se aferraba al cuello de Sasori, gimiendo en su oído, que solo provocaba en el pelirrojo mas excitación.

Hasta que Deidara gimio mas fuertemente, y Sasori supo que había llegado a un punto demasiado placentero para el rubio.

-ahhhh ahí… d-de nuevo ahhhh-Sasori dio otra embestida, aun mas fuerte, dio varias mas, encantado de escuchar a Deidara gemir su nombre de esa forma, hasta que ambos llegaron al placer máximo, el climax. Gritando el nombre de ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego caer en la cama, rendidos, respirando agitadamente, con sus cuerpos bañados en sudor y sus pechos que subían y bajaban para normalizar la respiración.

Sasori abrazo a su rubio por la espalda, mientras le susurraba disculpas de su comportamiento en esos días, disculpas que eran aceptadas dócilmente por su amante, mientras apretaban mas el abrazo.

-Deidara…-

-MMHH?-

-De donde sacaste ese chocolate?-pregunto el pelirrojo, y ambos miraron el frasco, el cual estaba hasta la mitad. Sasori lo tomo.

-Le queda la mitad…-dijo Deidara mirando a Sasori a los ojos, el pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada llena de lujuria y le robo un beso.

-Entonces…no hay que desperdiciarlo…- dijo Sasori volviendo a colocarse sobre Deidara.

''_Definitivamente seria una noche muy larga….''_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Reviews, maldiciones, criticas, sugerencias, los recibo todas y si soy una pervertida Xdd**


End file.
